The Girl Next Door
by x3fearlessx3
Summary: For Bella, everything changed one night. Bella leaves to deal with the consequences. Throw in Edward Masen, a pediatric surgeon and a single father of three. What happened when Bella moves in next door? Will Bella give him a chance? 1st fanfic
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfic please give it a chance.**

**Discalimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Preface**

BPOV

I stared at the little white stick that has decided my fate. The pink plus sign. Pregnant. At only 18 years old. What am I going to do? How can I tell Charlie that his only daughter made the biggest mistake of all? I couldn't stand to see the disappointment and disgust in his eyes. There's only one option left for me: I have to leave.

I thought back to the night that changed my life forever:

*Start of Flashback*

_It was graduation night and Jessica Stanley was having a big bash for all seniors. Everybody was there. Celebrating. Having a great time._

"_Bella!"_

_I turned around only to see my pixie best friend Alice Brandon. She handed me a cup with a fruity drink inside. Now I'm not one to drink but I figured one drink wouldn't hurt. I mean after all it was graduation night. I needed to let loose. But one drink turned into two drinks and so on._

_Alice pulled me to the dance and we started grinding. I was having such a great time with another drink in my hand that I didn't even notice when Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, pulled her away. Next thing I knew Alice's small hands were replaced with big rough hands._

_We continued dancing and started making out. One thing lead to another and we ended up in the guest room at Jessica's. Clothes were lost and you can figure out what happened next._

_The next morning I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see who it was only to see the quarterback, James Pryce. _

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! _was all I could think. What was I going to do? _

_I got up as quickly as I could without waking him and got dressed. As soon as I was dressed I was gone. I couldn't stand to face my friends. All I knew was I needed to get out of there as fast as I could._

_*_End of Flashback*

That was the night I lost my innocence. The one thing I was saving for my wedding night.

As I packed my one duffle bag with all things that I will need. Money that I saved throughout the years, credit card that gave me access to my college funds, clothes, and my toiletries. I went down to the kitchen with a pen and paper to writemy note for Charlie:

_Dear Charlie,_

_ I'm sorry for leaving like this but its my only option now. Please don't look for me. Please don't contact me. I will contact you when the time is right and tell you my reasonsfor leaving like I have.I'm so so sorry. I hope when I see you again you will be able to forgive me. Until then I just want to let you know that I love you. I always will._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I put the note on the kitchen table and left. With one look at my childhood home I started my old Chevy truck and left without looking back at my old life. It was time to start my new life.

This will be a good thing….. I think.

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does!**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I didn't know where to go, let alone what to do. One thing I was certain, I needed to get out of Washington. I needed to go where nobody would find me, where nobody would know me. I would miss Forks. I would miss my silent, supportive father.

I drove out of Forks city limits towards Seattle Tac Airport. There I would take the first flight out. It didn't matter where it would take me as long as it was out of Washington.

When I arrived at the airport I abandoned my truck in the parking lot with the keys in the ignition. i grabbed my one duffle bag out of the bed of my truck and walked in to the airport. I walked up to the service counter where a pretty brunette stood. Her name tag read Jessica.

"How may I help you today?"

I asked, "Can I get the first flight out of Washington? A one way ticket please. It doesn't matter where. It just has to be out of Washington."

"That'll be $520.40," said the brunette, Jessica.

"That's fine. What time does the flight leave?" I asked as I handed Jessica my credit card.

"The flight will leave at 4:30 p.m. Here goes you card. Is that bag you only bag?" She handed back my card.

"Okay thanks. And yeah this is my only bag. I'll be taking it on the plane as a carry on." I picked up my bag and headed towards my gate. According to my boarding pass, I was on a one way flight to Chicago. Great. Just great. Oh well too late to do anything about it now.

An hour later, my flight was called for boarding. I got up, grab my bag, and boarded the plane. I ended up sitting next to a mother and her son. Her son was so cute. He had black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He had russell skin and onyx eyes. He looked nothing like his mother. His mother had light brown hair that was in a braid with soft brown eyes with a hint of gold.

This got me thinking about what my baby would look like. Would he/she look like me or like his/her father? Would he/she have my klutzy gene? Oh god I hoped not. Honestly I wouldn't want to curse my baby with my plain looks. I broke out of my day dream by the little boy's mother talking to me.

"Hi I'm Leah Black and this is my son Jacob Black. And you are?"

"Hi Leah, I'm Bella Swan. Your son is adorable."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. And thank you. He gets his looks from his father. Why are you all alone?"

"Problems back home. I just needed to get away to deal with them."

At that moment, my phone began to ring. Glamorous poured out from the speakers.

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S yeah_

_G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flyin' first class up in the sky_

_We flyin' first class, livin' the life_

_In the fast lane and I won't change_

_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

Only one person had that ringtone. My pixie best friend. Alice Brandon. I sat in my seat debating whether or not to answer it. My mind told to ignore it and not answer but my heart told me I couldn't just ignore my best friend. IN the end my heart won the battle.

(_Italics Bella_/ **Bold Alice**)

"_Hello?"_

"**Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell are you? I got a call from Charlie this morning asking me if knew where you were. He told me that you were gone! GONE, Bella! What's going on? How could you leave Charlie like that? How could you leave me like that? You're like my fucking sister. We always tell each everything…" **

I had to cut her off right there. I could hear the hurt leaking from her voice and I couldn't stand it.

"_Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't any other choice but to leave. It was my only option. What else was I supposed to do?"_

"**You always have more than one choice. You could have came to me and told me what was going on. What is going on, Bella? Please tell me. You can trust me."**

I took a deep breath, _"Alice, I left because…."_

**DOES BELLA TELL ALICE THE TRUTH? WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD SHE?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

As I sat in the cab that I caught from the airport, I thought back to my conversation with Alice. I couldn't believe I said that stuff to her. To my best friend who I never lied to. I just couldn't tell her the truth yet because if I did she would look for me. In time I will contact with her with the truth but for now I just have to let her believe the lies I told her.

*Flashback*

"_Alice I left because I couldn't stand staying in Forks anymore. I needed to get on with my life. Forks is a dead end town and if I stayed there that would have gotten nowhere."_

"_That is a load of bullshit and you know it. After the summer we were going to head off to college. Did you forget that? Are you just going to not to go to college now?"_

"_Don't worry about me. I will figure everything out. I'm not going to college I'll probably just take online courses. But seriously Alice just forget about me for now. Tell Charlie that too. When I'm ready to face you guys again I will. Right now I just need time and space away from you guys. Away from Forks. For awhile."_

"_No Bella I am not going to drop this. Now tell me where the hell you fucking are and stop playing games with me. I'm serious. Bella I'm worried about…."_

_She didn't even finish her sentence before I cut her off._

"_Yes you are going to drop this. Now don't contact me again I will contact you when I'm ready to talk to you. Goodbye Alice."_

*End of Flashback*

I still couldn't believe myself. Why the hell didn't I just tell her the truth? She could've helped me. Oh I know why. Because I'm too chicken shit. I didn't know what she would say to me. For all I know she would have talked to me again if she ever found out that…

"Excuse me miss?"

I was brought out of my daze by the cab driver.

"Miss, we're here"

I looked out the window to see in fact that the cab had stopped outside of the little café that I had heard about from an elderly couple at the airport. I paid the driver and got out of the cab.

From the outside it looked like an abandoned book shop. The brick from the side were falling down and everything. But like my mom always told me, _don't judge a book by its cover._

I walked inside and did a double take. The place was gorgeous. On the left wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with books. Next to it was a brown leather couch with a coffee table to the right of the it. To the right was a fireplace with more couches for customer could sit on and enjoy their coffee.

I walked up to the counter where a ditzy blonde girl stood.

"Hi may I help you?" The blonde, whose name tag read Lauren, asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Can I get a French Vanilla coffee and plain bagel please?"

With a curt nod of her head, Lauren walked away to get my order.

After a few minute Lauren came back with my coffee and bagel.

"That'll be $9.35." I handed Lauren the money and walked to sit next to the bookcase to look at the books.

The books on the shelf ranged from romance to horror. Most were classics. My favorites. I saw one of my all time favorites sitting on the shelf. I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice _and started to read it.

I was so lost in the book that I didn't even notice when someone sat down next to me. I turned my head and saw a gorgeous blonde sitting next to me. Her hair came down to her mid back in waves. She had sky blue eyes and a beautiful face and figure. She looked to be about 5'7 in height but with heels she was well over 6'.

I was so lost in her appearance that I didn't hear her when she began to talk to me.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I was introducing myself. I'm Rosalie Hale. And you are?"

"Hi I'm Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella. Are you new around here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah actually I am. I just got here today. I'm from Washington."

"Wow. You're a long way from home. So what made you leave home? I mean you don't even look older than 18."

I don't know what it was about Rosalie but I ended up telling her the truth. I couldn't even tell my best friend the damn truth.

"Actual I am only 18. And I left home because I got pregnant after I got drunk at a party. And to make matters even worse the guy who got me pregnant has a long term girlfriend of 4 years."

"Oh shit! Are you okay? What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?"

"Yeah I am fine. And so is the baby. I'm actually only two months along. As for what I'm going to do, I know for a fact I will be keeping the baby and that's about all I know for right now. Honestly I don't even know where I'm going to stay."

"Well guess what? You will be coming and staying with me."

"Really Rose I couldn't impose on you like that."

"You wouldn't be imposing. I live by myself in a 5 bedroom house for crisis sakes. I could use some company."

"Okay only if your sure though."

"I'm sure. Now I'm going to order my coffee and we will get going to my place."

After Rosalie got her coffee to go, we headed back to her place. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Her house was absolutely gorgeous and huge! And the inside was just the same. I had to wonder how she could afford this.

"Hey Rose I have a question."

"Yeah what's up?"

"How do you afford this house? It must cost a fortune."

"Oh well, I guess I forgot to mention I'm a model. Hey I got an idea. Let's play 20 questions to get to know each other."

"Okay sounds great. You start."

"When's your birthday? Mine's March 26th."

"September 13th. How old are you?"

"I'm only 20 years-old."

"So are you seeing anyone?"

"Actually I am. His name is Emmett and he owns the club Eclipse in town."

"Well obviously you know I'm not."

"Yeah I know. So what made you choose Chicago?"

I didn't get to answer the question because we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rose got up to answer the door and I followed wondering if it was Emmett.

Rose opened the door to reveal the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. I looked like a model right out of a catalog. He had trousled bronze hair and beautiful green eyes that shone. He has a strong jaw line with high cheekbones. He was tall, about 6'3 in height and slightly muscular not overly bulky. He looked like a Greek god over all.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rosalie. I was wondering if.."

He stopped mid sentence when he noticed me behind Rosalie. Rosalie turned around to see what he was looking at. When she saw me she smiled.

"I'm sorry. Edward this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Edward Cullen. He lives next door and is Emmett's twin brother."

"Hi" I smiled shyly. He flashed me a crooked grin before turning back to Rose.

"I was wondering if you could watch Jasmine, Annabel, and Aiden tonight for me. I got called into work."

"Sure. But I thought this was Tanya's weekend with the kids?"

"Oh it is but of course she forgot them again. She was supposed to pick them up from school today but never did. I got a call from the school asking me who was going to pick them up."

"Are you kidding me?" Rose screeched.

"Yeah but would you mind Rose?"

"No not at all. Bring them over."

"I'll bring them by in 20 minutes or so I can get ready. See you then." He started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "It was nice to meet you Bella." With that said he walked to his house.

"Bella? You there?"

I looked away from the door and to Rose, who had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Does somebody like the daddy doctor next door?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I lied. But of course my blush gave me away.

"Right. Don't worry I'll get it out of you eventually." With that said she walked away to get everything ready for the kids.

Could Rose be right? Did I have a thing for Edward? Even if I did I wouldn't be able to act on my feelings. For one, he already has three kids and second, once he finds out about me being pregnant he would be out the door in a second flat. Now why does knowing that bother me so much?

**What do you guys think about ExB meeting? Should I do EPOV next chapter?**

**Let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_EPOV_

As I walked home from Rosalie's house, there was only one thing on my mind. Rose's beautiful new friend. _Bella_. That name really suits her. Her chocolate brown eyes had me memorized from the moment her eyes meet my green ones. She was like an angel.

I walked into my house only to find the house quiet. Too quiet. That is never a good sign. I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the third floor. That's when I heard my babies' cries. I broke out into a run towards the room the twins shared.

I opened the door and all I saw was red. In the room was my ex-wife, Tanya, gripping my little girls' arms hard enough that I was sure that bruises would form by morning. When my girls seen me they screamed "DADDY!"

"Tanya what the hell do you think you're doing? Get your fucking hands off my daughters!"

"Oh Edward calm down. I was just disciplining these little brats. They don't know how to respect their own mother. They need to be taught a lesson."

"First of all, their MY daughters. You may have given birth to them but you gave up the right to call them your daughters when you walked out on them a fucking week after they were born, leaving me to care for twin baby girls along with a three year-old. The only reason you even get to see them is because I will not be selfish like you. Now let go of their arms NOW!"

"No Eddie their OUR daughters and they will respect me. I will teach them respect any way I want. And just because I wasn't ready for kids doesn't make me selfish if I walked out on them. It was my decision."

"LET THEM GO! And do not call me Eddie."

Tanya shoved the girls towards me causing them to fall on the floor. As soon as their little bodies made contact with the floor, two loud cracks could be heard in the room along with Jasmine's cries.

I ran to the both of them to see if they were alright. From what I saw, Jasmine right arm was bent at an odd angle and I was sure it was broken.

I looked up at Tanya to see that she had a smirk plastered on her face. "You bitch! You're happy about this?"

"They had to learn their lesson one way or another."

"Get out of my house now. I don't even know how you got in here in the first place. If you ever show your face around here again I will not hesitate to call the police."

She just shrugged her shoulders and walked out off the room.

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed Rose's number. After three rings she picked up.

"Hey Edward. Where are you?"

"Hey Rose. Listen I am going to need to you just watch Aiden and Annabel while I take Jasmine to the hospital."

"Why? Edward what happened? Why does Jasmine need to go to the hospital?"

"Let's just say I will be taking Tanya back to court to get full custody. She was here when I came to get the kids and she had strong grips Jasmine and Annabel's arms, which will leave bruise and I will be taking pictures for court, because they weren't listening to her. We got into it and she pushed the girls towards me and they fell causing Jasmine to break her arm I think."

"Oh hell no. That bitch better watch her back."

"Rose calm down. Can you ask Bella if she can come get the kids at my house because I need to get an overnight bag just in case."

"Sure. That shouldn't be a problem. Call me and keep me updated."

Okay Rose I will. I'm going to call Emmett to see if he wouldn't mind picking up the kids to bring them to his place if it gets too late. Thanks again Rose."

"Okay bye Edward. Bella is on her way."

_BPOV_

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard Rose calling my name.

"Bella!"

"Just a sec!"

I grabbed my black yoga pants and pink tank top that I brought in the bathroom with me and got dressed.

I walked down stairs only to see Rose pacing in the living room. She looked absolutely livid.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?"

"Would you mind walking next door to get Edward's kids because he has to take his youngest daughter to the hospital?"

"Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. "

"Okay. Well I will be back."

I walked next door and knocked on the door. I waited for him to answer.

When he finally answered the door, I couldn't breathe. He was so gorgeous. I can't believe he had this effect on me. I was so busy checking him out that I didn't even realize he was talking to me.

"Thank you so much for coming to get them Bella."

"It was no problem really." I said as he led me into the house closing the door behind him.

_TPOV_

As I walked out of the house, all I could think about was how good Edward looked, even though he had to take care of the three brats. _Hmm_ I thought _maybe I can pretend to care about the brats just so I can_ _get with him again._

I walked to my car and just sat in it staring at the house that I will be calling home again if I have anything to do with it. Hmm maybe I can convince Edward to get rid of the brats.

As I sat there planning a way to get back with Eddie, from the corner of my eye I could see a petite brunette walking up to the door. She looked no older than 20. Her small frame walked up to the door as if she was on a mission. From my car across the street, I didn't have a good view of her facial features, but I was sure she was nothing compared to me.

When she knocked on the door, my Eddie opened the door looking relieved to see her. How could he be relieved to see that slut? I was better than her in so many ways.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the front door slam. I looked back only to find the brunette nowhere in sight. She probably got rejected and went home. HA. This will only make it easier for me to get back into Eddie's good graces. I don't need that little brunette slut getting in my way of getting what I want. I started my silver BMW convertible, a gift from Eddie, and drove off.

It looks like Edward wants to play hard to get. Well okay then. That's fine with me. I love a little challenge. Let the games begin Edward.

**Omg im so sorry it took me so long to update. This have been crazy lately. I will try to have the next chapter out by Monday. **

**What do you think Tanya has up her sleeve?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy with my family and now with school. Well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Behind me I faintly heard the front door shut but I wasn't sure because when I walked into his house, I was in awe with interior. To either side of the front door were staircases that led up to the second floor meeting in the middle forming an overlook of the foyer. Beyond the staircase on the left was what looked like the dining room and by the look of it, it was barely used at all. It was set up like a showcase. Beyond the staircase on the right was a nicely decorated room with a black baby grand piano. If you could look straight ahead you could see into the living room. The living room was decorated with chocolate brown couches and different expensive pieces of art. By the look of the couches, I would say they were suede.

After examining what I could felt an electric current around me. I turned around to only to come face to face with Adonis himself. After a second, I realized that our faces were mere inches apart. If one of us were to move our lips would meet. As much as I wanted that to happen I knew that I couldn't get attached because once he finds out my secret he will turn and run the other way and by the looks of it, one kiss from this Greek god would cause me to become somewhat addicted. Reluctantly I took a few steps back to put space in between us.

"H..Hi, where are the kids? Are they ready?" I stuttered.

"Their upstairs getting ready. They should be down in a few minutes." He turned around and walked into the kitchen that was located past the living room to the left.

I followed behind him.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got water, juice, and soda?"

"No thanks. I'm fine. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. My mother, Elizabeth, and my aunt, Esme, run an interior decorating business and when I brought this house, they decided to go all out to decorate it." His eyes had a sparkle in them when he talked about his family. He had a great love for his family.

After that, we stayed silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence where it has to be filled with talking. It was a comfortable silence. It was comfortable being around him. It wasn't awkward like it usually is when you have a stranger in your house, it felt like we've known each for years not merely hours.

"Hey Bella. I have a question." Edward speaking broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I know this may seem too soon to you but I can't help but feel this between us is meant to be so much more. I may only have known you for only a few hours but I like you Bella. So I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner Friday night? The kids will be at my mother's for the weekend and I would really like to get t know you more."

Every word that came out of his mouth shocked me. How could someone like Edward like me? Plain old Bella? I was nothing special. Plus he didn't know about the baby. He wouldn't want anything to do with me when he finds out.

"Edward, I really don't think that's good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea? You can't tell me you don't feel at least attracted to me."

"I will admit I am attracted to you, but once you find out more about me, you won't want me! Nobody will!" I screamed at him. I felt tears prickling at my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Nothing you say would make me run away Bella. I want to see if this, whatever this is between us, could be more Bella. I want a chance that's all Bella. Please give me just that." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"How about this Edward. I'm pregnant! I got pregnant after getting shit faced drunk at a graduation party that my best friend Alice threw. I can't even remember what happened. All I know is that I woke up next to the quarterback of the football, naked and who also happened to have a GIRLFRIEND! What about that Edward? Is that enough to make you run? Huh?"

Before I knew what was happening Edward was in front of me with his lips on mine and hands cradling each of my cheeks. His lips felt warm against mine. Warm, soft, and inviting. I couldn't help but to respond. His tongue darted out licking my lips asking for entrance. I quickly granted him entrance wanting to feel his tongue on mine. We were so lost in our own world that we didn't hear the tiny footsteps of the kids.

"Ewww! Daddy why are you kissing this lady?"

Edward quick broke this kisses and looked up at his three curious kids.

"Umm Aiden, Jasmine, Annabel, this is Bella. She's a friend of Auntie Rose. Bella these are my kids Jasmine, Annabel, and Aiden."

"Hi." I said waving. "Umm I'm here to take you to Auntie Rose's house so daddy can go to work."

"Umm before you guys leave, kids go upstairs. I need to talk to Bella alone for a minute."

Aiden look hesitant to leave his father alone with this stranger, but after a stern look from Edward, he ran after his sisters up the stairs.

Once he was sure the kids were out of ear shot, he spoke.

"Bella just because you're pregnant doesn't make you any less desirable. I want to give this a chance and if this does become serious, even if we don't which I doubt, I will be a father to your baby. Please Bella."

He walked up to and caressed my cheek.

"Okay" I said it so low that I wasn't sure he even heard me.

"Okay? As in you'll give us a chance?"

"Yes" I said a little louder.

He gave me a peck on the lips and called the kids back down.

"Okay kids, you be good for Miss. Bella and Auntie Rose. I'll see you guys up in the morning." He all three kids a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

They all see I love you back at once. He then turned towards me, " I'll see you on Friday right?"

"Yes. What time?"

"Around 7 okay?"

"Okay."

I ushered the kids outside before I turned around. "Goodnight, Edward"

"Goodnight Bella" He gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking to his car and driving off.

**How did you guys like it?**

**Well you know what to do! REVIEW!**


End file.
